


His True Intentions

by Raialuvz11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raialuvz11/pseuds/Raialuvz11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(basically a AU where everything in OUAT is same, BUT Henry does not exist instead Emma gave birth to a baby girl “Danielle” and was adopted by Regina just like Henry was.) <br/>After Neverland and Peter Pan's "destruction", Didn't it seem too easy to destroy pan? Is he really gone? Was Peter Pan finally defeated? Someone should have really payed close attention because pan was really after something else than the heart of the truest believer, his motive was entirely different and much more sinister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His True Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is my first attempt to start a fan fiction about ouat's peter pan. I wrote this a couple months ago and now because of boredom, I am putting this on and I am not sure where it will go. 
> 
> Because it's an Alternate Universe, you need to understand that instead of Henry, Emma gave birth to a girl. Everything is the same But i will be putting some changes during the Neverland AND Wicked storyline. There will be some flashbacks on what went between Dani and Peter. Also Felix is alive, Everything will be explained in the Prologue/ Chapter 1. Hopefully you will like it and it will fun to write about it.

Danielle Cora Mills/Swan moved in with her mom Emma to New York city because she and Emma couldn't be taken to the enchanted forest since they weren't born or affected by the curse.Even though they wont have any memories of Storybroke, Regina gifts them with new happy memories of Emma never giving Dani up. So they both lived for 2 years in NYC happily together BUT someone is now closer to Dani than he should be and well it leads to big problems. When she remembers who he is, it's too late, because her fate was sealed by the boy who separated her from her family and destroy every trace of innocence she once had and that boy is Peter Pan.

 

_Peter Pan’s pov_

They truly believed that I was defeated and gone, but no that wasn't true at all, you see I never really needed dani's heart to survive and become immortal, I was actually counting on rumple to stab me with his dagger, because what they don't know is that I really wanted **her,** she was what I needed, I had everything when I sacrificed my son for immortality and power there was never a time glass to limit my immortality,No, I was already powerful I made it seem that way so nobody can know my true intention, and it worked I was now close to her and the "torns" who once stood in my way didn't matter. because she will fall in love with me to the point where nobody will ever separate us, I will make our bond so strong that even the gods above will think twice before laying a hand on our union. Like I said before  **PETER PAN NEVER FAILS!!!!!!**

**(Flashback)**

 (This takes place where pan switched bodies with Dani, He stole the curse and broke Felix out of jail to explain his plans.)

Felix:

(smirks)You know I never knew why you made up that heart of the truest believer nonsense, But I played along and knew you had a different plan involving the saviors daughter. So what are we going to do since we left never land? (looks at pan in dani’s body)

Peter:

(smiles and looks up at Felix) glad you asked, you know that I have everything I want, when I arrived at never-land with rumple, the shadow said I had to leave rumple and become immortal which I gladly accepted. But I needed a companion, Because immortality is better when you have someone to share it with. (takes a breath) I tried it with Wendy but I couldn't love her. But I met a seer who told me about my companion and well that’s how I figure out how I needed to get her.

Felix;

(crooks his head) so that’s how you came up with all this heart of the truest believer story?

Peter:

Yeah(nods his head) I told you that I would explain everything after we come to storybrooke. After I met dani I knew I met my perfect match and when I make that unbreakable bond with her not only I get her but I will also have my revenge.

Felix:

(nods) that’s a good plan but I don’t get why we went through all this trouble just so we can reenact this curse.

Peter:

The thing is felix, the reason I made Greg and Tamara bring dani to me was so I can see her and see if I can make her love me, also I had to see what torns will stand in my way. I wanted to see what lengths both of her mothers will go through and who I can use to side with me. I played my games and I knew who I could trust and reward in my plan. (turns to Felix) and it was you, (puts his hand on his shoulder) Do you have full trust in me Felix

Felix:

Of course (nods understandably)

Peter:

(smiles) great because I’m going to rip your heart for this curse BUT you will not die, instead I am going to immortalize you and when rumple has the courage to stab me with his dagger, I am going to “die” too but for only a minute  and we are going to find ourselves in a better powerful life, where we can both get our happy endings (smirks evilly)

Felix:

(smiles) I always believed in you and I will die for your loyalty but i gotta ask, what about the girls’s family?

Peter:

(laughs) oh trust me they will be pretty occupied by a wicked problem, and dani wont remember her old life.

Felix:

Okay then,(stands tall) you can get started

Peter:

Gladly (takes his heart out) see you soon Felix

Felix;

(in pain nods)

peter:

(crushes his heart into the curse smiling) Oh dani my queen, I am coming for you, even thought you will think that I'm gone I will be there with you and I’m going to make you mine and nobody will do anything to stop it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments :)


End file.
